Vampire of Zero
by Flammist
Summary: Louise summons none other than The Scarlet Devil herself, who doesn't take too kindly to being a servant. For a human no less! Will this duo survive? Read to find out!
1. Boredom of the Scarlet Devil

I am Remilia Scarlet, The Scarlet Devil and ancestor of famous vampire Vladimir III Țepeș. I am a very charismatic vampire who has a big mansion and plenty of servants to boss around. I have the appearance of a small child, even though I'm over 500 years old. I have short light-blue hair, a pink mob cap and dress, with bright red trimming, bat wings, and bright red eyes.

Like I said earlier, I live in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, where me, my psychotic sister Flandre, my quiet friend Patchouli, my loyal head maid Sakuya, and my lazy guard Meiling all live, along with a few dozen fairy maids. No one knows how I acquired this mansion except Me, Sakuya, and Flandre. Though I told Sakuya not to tell, and I think Flandre doesn't remember much about how I got the mansion.

Anyway, life is kind of boring recently. I originally left France for Gensokyo to have "exciting adventures", but after "The Vampire Incident", as humans call it, and when I covered Gensokyo in scarlet mist, everything calmed down. Sure there was the "Imperishable Night", but Reimu and Marisa did most of the work for that.

I would have more "Adventures", but Yukari won't let me, "Mess with the populous of Gensokyo", even though that's what she does all the time! The hypocrite probably doesn't trust me after the whole Scarlet Mist fiasco, but I need something fun to do!

So now its 12:30, and there's nothing to do. I guess I'll go see what Patchys is doing, and talk to her.

"Sakuya." I say referring to my head maid, knowing she can hear me and will come to me.

Appearing in the doorway of my room is a girl looking about 17 with dark blue eyes, silver hair, one long braid for each side of her head tied at the bottom with green bows, and wearing a dark blue French maid dress with an apron.

This is chief maid of The Scarlet Devil Mansion, a title that she is very proud of and has held for years. I employed her when she was 15 and using my "Destiny Judgment" (As the blonde book thief calls it) decided to make her immortal to ageing at 17 so she can work for me forever. She doesn't seem very bothered by this though.

"Yes, mistress?" Sakuya asks me as I get out of my seat.

"I'm going to the basement to visit Patchouli, I would like some tea delivered to us." I asked Sakuya leaving my room.

"Yes, mistress." Sakuya said as she disappeared, causing me to jump back a little startled.

"That sure woke me up." I said to myself as I was walking down the hall

As I was walking down the hall I saw a very weird blue portal appeared in front of me. Was this Patchouli's doing? Maybe it's a portal to the basement so I don't have to walk? That's actually very thoughtful and sweet. Why hadn't I thought of that?

As I walk into the portal I start to feel, strange. I shortly after faint.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so… I hope you like it! **

**It's kind of short, but hopefully the next ones will be longer.**

**Also, just for future reference, Remilia will not be harmed by sunlight****,**** it will just take away her powers.**

**IDK if that's canon, but it will just make things easier.**


	2. Scarlet Devil's 1st Impression

When I wake up, I am greeted with the sun shining in my face. I _hate _the sun. Vampires lose their powers when exposed to sunlight, so we usually don't go out during the day. Because of our weakness to sunlight most vampires are nocturnal and have very pale skin, so we burn up easily. Humans think that we die from sunlight, which makes them feel safe. In all honesty, I have the strength of a 10 year old girl when the suns out. So it's not good for _me_ to go hunting in the day. Other vampires are usually physically young adults, so they have no problem hunting.

Anyway, I also feel grass and hear voices in the background. Where did this portal take me? Paying more attention to the voices they appear to be… French? This is odd; me, Flandre, Patchouli, and Sakuya are the only ones in Gensokyo that know French.

I know I'm not at patchy's study 'cause of the grass. Really, what was that portal?

Snapping away from my thoughts I decide to look at my surroundings.

There's a bunch of teenagers dressed in weird uniforms, and a bald man looking around his 40s surrounding me. The old man seems to be arguing with a girl looking around 14 with pink hair. The stuff they're talking about is quite interesting.

"But Mr. Colbert, this little girl can't be my familiar!" The pink-haired girl said, looking quite mad. Isn't a familiar a demon servant? I am most certainly NOT a servant, or a demon.

"That little girl has wings!" A boy with flaxen hair and a flamboyant atmosphere said with a horrified look. All the students adopted the flamboyant boy's expression of horror. Although some didn't care, like a blue-haired girl who glanced and then went back to her book. Some were even intrigued, like the old man the pink-haired girl said was named Colbert. I decided it was my time to speak up, as I was center of attention.

"Of course I have wings. Have you never seen a vampire before?" I said knowing the answer already.

Some of their horrified faces turned to confused faces, while the intrigued ones seemed even more so.

"I'll take that as a no than" I said smugly with a smirk on my face. I don't know why I am so amused by this group of humans, but I just HAD to toy with them. I learned from experience that nothing is better than the reactions people have when being tortured and teased by a 10 year old girl. Yes, I am a bit of a sadist.

"If I may ask Miss…" Colbert stopped as he realized he did not know my name.

"Scarlet." I said. There's no reason to be hostile to these people, yet.

"Well, Ms. Scarlet. If I may ask, what is a vampire?" Colbert said. At least people are polite here.

I smile as I reply. "What is a vampire you say? A vampire is an unholy creature that lives off the blood and flesh of humans. They devour them or suck their blood making new vampires to make a vampire army!" I say, way too enthusiastically. I might have over exaggerated, but that's pretty much the idea of a vampire. Take out the vampire army part (Although there are vampires who do that).

Colbert did not take too lightly to this idea of an unholy cannibalistic tyrant and pointed his staff at me. "What business do such monsters have with Halkeginia?" he said, all politeness leaving his voice, replaced with hostility.

"I have no business here. I was forcibly taken here by a portal" I said. I usually would've devoured him, but it's the day and I am nothing but a little girl during the day. So I have to resort to my trump card, diplomacy. "I have no interest in this Halkeginia you speak of".

"Oh that is right, Ms. Vallière summoned you." Colbert said, as he looked toward the pink-haired girl who was trembling with fear. Ah, so their mages.

"What is your name? Human." I demand from the girl.

"M-my na-ame is Louise Francoise De Blanc De La Vallière." Louise said, gaining her composure and actually having a hint of pride in her voice.

"Well Louise, I must tell you that I will NOT be a servant to a lowly human girl" I said straight, what the hell is so great about this girl anyway?

"W-why not?" She asked, on the verge of tears. Really? Does she really think she is worthy of having a vampiric servant?

"I am Remilia Scarlet, the strongest vampire in all of Gensokyo. Do you really think you are worthy of being my master? If anything, YOU should be my servant." I said. Louise then broke in tears and fell to the ground.

I sigh as I place my hand on Louise's head. "I will not be your servant, but I can at least help you while I figure out a way out of this world." That's as much sympathy she's going to get from me.

"I-I would like that." Louise said meekly.

"Good, 'cause I need to get out of this sun." I say as I fan myself. Good thing my intimidation hid the fact that I was sweating during that entire conversation.

* * *

I followed Louise to her room. The entire walk there was very awkward. As would be imagined after that little ordeal. It was still nice, getting out of the sun. We did get awkward and scared looks from the other teenagers.

We finally get to Louise's room. Looking around, it's pretty small compared to mine, but will still do. I sit on her bed and look at her. She looks like a complete mess, puffy eyes and all. Although that is my fault.

I finally decide to break the ice. "So what are your questions?" I ask her while stretching.

"E-excuse me?" She asks, snapping out of a trance.

I sigh and speak. "You probably have a lot of questions about what I am, where I come from, and what I plan on doing. I also want to know more about your world." I explain to Louise,

"Oh. Well my first question is. Why do vampires eat human flesh and drink human blood?" Louise asked, her fear replaced with general interest.

"Why do you eat food, Louise?" I ask her.

"To survive, and because some foods taste good." Louise answered.

"Well vampires have to eat and drink human blood to survive, also because it tastes good, better than normal food." I reply.

"No offense to your tastes Ms. Scarlet, but I've bitten my tongue and gotten bloody noses, and it didn't taste good. I think many others would agree with me on that too." Louise said, very politely.

I chuckled; I forgot how clueless humans could be about vampires. This was met with a confused stare by the girl in front of me.

"Ah, call me Remilia. The reason why blood tastes bad to you is because you're a human; to vampires blood is the best drink in the world. Flesh is something we can go without, but blood is _essential._" I answer.

"So. It's like water to vampires?"

"Yea, except it has taste. Weren't you paying attention?" I ask, lightly knocking her head, causing her to flinch.

"Sorry. This is just so… new to me." She says, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, if you want, I could make you a vampire." I say, half joking as I expose my fangs. She then moves away from me with a look of panic on her face.

"I'm just joking Louise." I say as she sighs in relief.

"Please don't do that."

"I make no promises." I say with a grin on my face.

"My life is going to be great." Louise says as she lies down on her bed. I also see her eyelids starting to fall down.

"Hey don't go to sleep just yet! I have questions about your world!" I say while shaking her. She just groans.

"Ms. Scar- Remilia, can we just talk about this tomorrow?" Louise asks tiredly

"Fine. I'm going to watch the night sky." I say as I get up to go on the balcony. Louise just answers me with a grunt.

Ah, what will I do with that girl? Will I really be her "familiar"? No, I can't be a servant. Maybe I can work out a partnership of some sorts? Even so, this Louise girl seems to be a respectable person, I wouldn't mind being her PARTNER, but nothing else.

Looking at the sky in this world, "Halkeginia", the sky has 2 moons, 1 big blue moon and 1 smaller scarlet moon. Interesting, to say the very least.

After I'm done looking at the night sky, I go back into Louise's room to find her already in bed. Well, she was tired. I guess I'll just use one of Louise's nightgowns. As I get out of my dress and into the nightgown I realize it's a little too big, but oh well.

As I get into bed I reflect on my day. I just ask 1 thing, why me?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I could've gotten this up a few days earlier, but I had personal stuff.**

**It's here though and that's all that matters.**

**Also the whole "Sunlight takes away powers" will only effect Remilia's vampire and fate manipulation powers, she can still use spell cards.**


	3. It's All Thanks To You

I wake up to 'wonderful' sunlight shining on my face. I don't understand why people like sunlight so much, even when I was human I hated sunlight. Guess it's pretty ironic that I'm a vampire right?

Louise is still next to me, sleeping. I should probably wake her up.

"Louise. Wake up." I say while shaking her, which is doing no good. I guess I'll just walk around the building; I've got to go to the bathroom.

I change into my dress and walk out of Louise's room. This place seems to be like a big castle. Truth be told I've never been to a castle, most humans think that every vampire has an impenetrable fortified castle. Not me, I prefer mansions, less suspicious.

I've been walking around this castle for about 20 minutes (I'm guessing) and I can't find my way to the bathrooms. Now I guess I know how people feel in my mansion.

Despite the feeling of confusion navigating this building, It's amusing seeing the students scared faces some of them even freeze or shake in fear. I saw 1 girl shaking pretty bad and her friend had to hold her; I made direct eye contact with her and made sure to flash my fangs. She fell to the ground and I passed her, I heard her crying pretty bad though. I'm so cruel, sometimes.

I finally decided to stop torturing the students (By doing nothing) and ask for directions. I saw a flaxen-haired boy and girl coming towards me. The boy looked like he was bragging or ego tripping, while the girl was simply looking annoyed. I'll just ask the girl for directions and save her from Blondie.

"Hello miss, do you know where the bathroom is?" I ask her. She at first has an alerted look on her face, but once she saw me she had the same horrified look as the other students. The boy saw his friend's expression and looked confused. Must've spent so much time talking he got lost in his words and didn't hear me. He then saw me, but didn't look scared. I'd usually take the fact that a human isn't at least intimidated by me offensively, but after scaring multiple people over nothing, it's a relief.

"Oh, the ladies restroom is down the hall, Miss… Scarlet was it?" I just nod and reply with a quick thanks as I find the restroom.

* * *

After I'm done I realize I need to find my way back to Louise's room. I'll just backtrack and hopefully find her room. Worst comes to worst, I'll just ask for directions.

I decide to just fly down the hall since no one's there. I'd like to just imagine the looks on their faces. What if one of them had the bad idea of attacking me? I could always use a spell card, but that would probably get Louise in trouble…

Apparently I was so lost in thought that I bumped into someone. They are probably going to have a mental breakdown, which is going to be awkward, I don't do awkward.

To my surprise and delight the person I bumped into is Louise, who is fully dressed in her uniform. She seems to be mumbling curse words and phrases like 'You should watch where you're going, while dusting herself off.

"Sorry about that." I apologize as I offer her a hand up. She recognizes my voice and stops mumbling insults, and she actually looked happy to see me.

"Remilia, I've been looking for you." She says as I pull her up.

"Same here. So… what do you have planned today?"

"That's why I was looking for you. Today is a day for familiars to spend time with their masters." I cringe at that statement about familiars and masters. "Or in this case for partners to spend time with each other." She finishes.

She leads me out of the building. I'd say I'm surprised that she can find her way around this place, but I never had trouble around The Scarlet Devil Mansion.

As she leads me outside I see students with all sorts of creatures. Cats, dogs, giant moles, and floating eyes reminding me of Satori. Other than that there are chairs and tables as well as maids serving cake and tea.

Louise tells me to wait at a table as she goes over to the maids and requests some cake and tea, and then sits in her chair opposite from me.

"Sorry, it might take a while. There are a lot of students here." Louise says.

Not on my watch. I'm used to never waiting (Thanks to Sakuya) so I'll just use my good ole 'Destiny Writer' to manipulate that black-haired maids fate. Now she will be serving me and Louise cake and tea right away, I also threw in some good luck in her future. I do that a lot, it's the least I can do for someone whose future I've tampered with.

Fate Manipulation is actually very easy to use. I just focus my eyes on someone and think their fate. I used to write down peoples futures and then read them through my head. Some were for luck and happiness. Some were for pain and sadness.

When our tea arrived less than a minute after Louise sat down, she was really happy.

"Never mind about what I said." Louise said as she started eating her cake. I ate some too. It was good, but not as good as Sakuya cakes. Of course Sakuya's cakes are usually baked using human flesh, so… argument invalid.

"So Louise, I have many questions about this world. But can you give me a basic summary of your world?" I ask her while sipping my tea, again not as well as Sakuya's.

"Well in Halkeginia there are 5 magical elements; Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, and the lost element Void." So far this sounds pretty standard to Patchouli's Wu Xing explanation of magic.

"And your rank depends on how many elements you can use. 1 Element = Dot, 2 Elements = Line, 3 Elements = Triangle, 4 Elements = Square."

"I'm guessing that there's no Pentagram rank since the 5th element Void is lost." Louise nods.

"Anymore?"

"There are 5 countries in Halkeginia; Germania, Romalia, Gallia, Albion, and Tristain. We're currently in Tristain." Hmm. Germania and Gallia are what the romans called Germany and France. Albion is another name for Great Britain. Romalia sounds like Rome, and I've never heard of a Tristain before.

"Can you give me brief descriptions of these countries?" I ask, generally interested in what this worlds politics are.

"Well, Albion is a floating island country. Germania is a strong and barbaric country. Romalia is a holy empire, with the pope controlling the church from there. Gallia is a relatively powerful country, but the royal family situation there is pretty corrupt. Tristain is in comparison, pretty average. But we have the best academy in all of Halkeginia!" Louise says as she puts her arms out. I'm pretty sure this is the best academy in all of Halkeginia she was talking about.

"Thank you Louise that's all I'll need to know for now." I thank Louise, reviewing all the knowledge I just acquired.

"It was no problem. Now can you please tell me some things about your world Remilia?" She asks.

"Well I come from 2 worlds. Gensokyo and Earth, I'll Tell you about Gensokyo, since you could probably relate better there than earth." I say.

"First off, in Gensokyo most of us don't use an element system. Most of the powerful Humans, Youkai, and other creatures have an ability that's theirs. This can be something as mundane as being able to control insects or performing notes. To as powerful as inducing death, controlling time, rewriting history, and being able to destroy anything." I say. Louise is a little wide eyed after that so I give her a few seconds to let that soak in.

"What are Youkai?"

"A supernatural being in human form. They are usually born from ordinary objects and animals who gain life."

"That's very strange." This just made me laugh very hard. I could _feel _people staring at me, but I didn't care. Louise just gave me an odd look.

"Rule 1 about Youkai: They are very strange, in way of creation and in actions." Louise just signaled for me to go on. She seemed really into how Gensokyo worked.

"Then there's spellcards." I say as I pull one out. "These are cards that can be used to bind a spell to a card so it can be used 1 time, they are cracked are using it." Louise seemed simply amazed by the idea of a spellcard. I knew she wanted to make one.

"Yes, you can make one Louise." I say as I pull out an empty spellcard and a pen.

"What should I make?" She asks, with such amazement in her voice.

"I don't know. They can be used for combat or practical purposes. Just write what the spell does, and make sure it's detailed. That's a magic pen that never runs out of ink and infuses the users magic in it, and magic paper so you can write as much as you want. Then you give it a name, something catchy. We usually classify them by giving them blank sign. Like Dream Sign, Love Sign, Silver Sign, Etc." I explain to her as she's scribbling down a spell.

"I call it Zero Sign 'Earthquake'." She said proudly.

"Jee, I wonder _what_ it does" I say sarcastically. She looks at me disappointed.

"I'm kidding, you'll get more creative." I see tears forming in her eyes. Uh-oh, did I do something wrong?

"H-hey, what's wrong Louise?" I ask.

"It's just… I've never been a good mage. I can't even do simple spells. I've always felt like a burden and disappointment to my family, who were astonishing mages. Even my sister who's always sick is a better mage than me. But these cards I just know will help me become a mage, and it's all thanks to you." Louise said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I could feel myself blush and get really embarrassed, only being able to mutter a quick thanks which I hope she heard. I just have to change the subject.

"So you have a sister?" I ask after Louise composed herself and blew her nose when one of the maids gave her a handkerchief, realizing the situation.

"Yeah. I live with my Mom, Dad, 2 older sisters, and a bunch of servants. You?"

"I lived in my mansion with my sister Flandre, my friend Patchouli Knowledge, and my body guard Hong Meiling, My head maid Sakuya Izayoi, and plenty of servants." I said.

"What were they like?"

"Patchouli is quiet and sickly. Meiling is lazy and always sleeps on the job. Sakuya is very loyal and mysterious. Flandre is… a psychotic vampire in a 5 year olds body who has the power to destroy anything she wants. You?" I hate to talk about my sister like that, but it's true. I curse the day she became a vampire. She was so sweet before.

Louise was speechless for a few moments, but eventually snapped back into reality. "My Parents and sister Eleanore are really strict, but Cattelya, my other sister, is much better to me." That statement also made me feel bad about how I treat Flandre. I wonder how the mansions doing?

"Hey, you're writing down a lot of these spell cards. Do you want to test one?" I ask her, knowing the answer, but wanting to see her beaming face.

"YES!" She practically screams before dragging me out of the courtyard and into a field and then we find a tree.

* * *

"You ready Louise?" She replies with an enthusiastic yes. I notice about a dozen students watching from the courtyard exit. Not surprising considering she dashed out here, getting people's attention. Though I don't think Louise is aware of our audience.

"Okay. Elemental Sign 'Pentagram of Power' attack this tree." Louise says as the spellcard breaks. She doesn't know that the card knows who she's attacking, but rookie mistake.

After the card breaks there are 5 objects around the tree. A fireball, a water ball, a boulder, a miniature tornado, and a lifeless void of nothingness. They then all circle around the tree making a purple circle around it. The elements then move around to form a purple pentagram, going through the tree, but not harming it. Soon after the pentagram is formed, all the elements return to their original places. It seems the spell is done.

But I thought too soon because the water ball went inside of the tree, freezing it. Then the fire comes and melts the ice while burning the tree. The now burning tree is put out by sand from the boulder. The tornado starts to take the ashes and dirt, all this finished by the void sucking up any evidence of there being a tree or that it got completely annihilated before disappearing just leaving a pentagram with a circle burned in the grass.

I was at a complete loss of words before I decided to speak up.

"Not bad for a first-timer!" I said, proud

"And it's all thanks to you!" Louise exclaims as she embraces me.

Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**A/N: I personally think this is my best work and is the first chapter I can say im REALLY proud of.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**This will probably be the last update before I gotta go back to school :(**

**Also, excuse my admittedly bad action scene writings skills. I'm working on it.**


End file.
